Baby Ackerman
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: In which Levi loses a friend, and gains a child. This is the first time that Levi and Mikasa meet. Daddy!Levi, Baby!Daughter!Mikasa, OC!Mother!Death. Rating for Levi's language.


Thank you so much to everyone that enjoyed Daddy Ackerman! Your support means the world to me. Work kinda got crazy, so here is a very overdue prequel. This is just Mikasa and Levi's first meeting, and you get a little more backstory on how she came to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Levi Ackerman had lived an interesting 22 years. He had an ongoing addiction to some of the world's major drugs, he was a whore on the side, and he had managed to knock up his boss's daughter. As he sat in the waiting room of the hospital, he was bracing him for the inevitable arrival of his child.<p>

A drunken one night stand with an exotic, beautiful stranger had resulted in this. Some higher power, or lower power with a sick sense of humor, had decided that the French child prostitute who couldn't speak a lick of Japanese, who was a major distributer of some of the most addictive and illegal drugs in the world, the common street whore who tripped on acid to get through the disgusting sex with rich, over-weight, creepy fucks, who had been saving money to get himself clean and later pay for his kid's education; this was a person who was clearly cut out for fatherhood.

He was sure that he was going to be a shit father for a couple of key reasons. The first and foremost was his hatred for children. They were unable to care for themselves, they were dirty and whiny and generally little shits. If that wasn't enough of a reason, it was definitely his shining examples of fathers. His birth father had sold him to a Chinese whore house after his mother had died. His father figure, Kenny, had taught him how to survive in the streets. Thank whoever was doing this kid favors, because at least it would have a competent mother. It had hope for its future. The least he could do was make sure that it stayed out of drugs and did its school work properly.

"Levi Ackerman?" A nurse called for him, breaking him out of his thoughts. Levi looked up, grey eyes finding the woman standing in the doorway, clipboard in hand. He rose from his chair, ignoring the anxiety that began to curl low in his stomach. How odd that the prospect of meeting his kid, his flesh and blood, was more intimidating of an idea than the time that Isabel, his street sister, got hit by a drunk driver as she walked home from a job; or the time that Farlan, his street brother, mentioned that the condom had snapped during a night with his boyfriend, who mentioned after the fact that he was HIV positive. Those previous hospital visits were calm and collected compared to this one.

"That's me." He said, slipping his hands in to his pockets as he came to a stop in front of her. She blushed, causing a surge of annoyance to flash through him. Another fawning woman was exactly what he _didn't_ need.

"Your daughter is now being transported to our nursery. I have been asked to escort you to the doctor so that he can speak to you about your girlfriend's condition –"

"Condition? What the fuck does that mean?" He demanded, eyes narrowing even as his anxiety spiked and adrenaline began to pump in his veins. He pushed back the panic, stopping his mind from jumping to preposterous ideas. Everything was fine. Maybe the kid's mother would be on bed rest for a while because something happened during the birth.

"I'm not sure." The nurse began. Rolling his eyes at the useless response, Levi walked past her, his pace swift as he tried to reach Saiyuri as quickly as possible. He hated the unknown. Being out of the loop was the reason that he had as many scars as he did. He spotted her doctor exiting a room and he gripped the man's shoulder, jerking him down to his eyelevel.

"What in the hell is going on?" He demanded. The doctor gave him a sad smile, shaking his head.

"Saiyuri just decided that it would be better if she told you herself. I'm going to give your daughter her first formal check-up." The doctor said as he shook him off. Levi gritted his teeth and turned on his heel, entering the room.

Saiyuri appeared visibly drained as she lay back on the pillows, her face as white as the walls. However, her dark eyes were shining with mirth and happiness. She smiled as soon as she spotted him, and waved him over.

"Hello, Levi. Let's talk for a minute." She insisted, patting the spot on the bed next to her. He reluctantly approached the bed, sitting down next to her. She offered him her hands, and he grasped them, alarmed by how cold she was. With a gentle squeeze, she began to speak. "Mikasa looks like you. It made me so happy. Yeah, she looks like me as well, but for your traits to be so blatant…oh Levi she's gorgeous." She gushed. Levi nodded, one part of his mind processing what she was saying as the rest of him just wanted to know what in the hell was going on with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wincing a bit at how blunt it came out. Saiyuri paused in her gushing and fell silently. After a moment, she raised her eyes and met his with a sad smile.

As her dark eyes met his, he knew. Saiyuri was dying.

"Fuck. Why didn't you tell me?" He snarled. Saiyuri shook her head, looking away from him.

"Levi, this is the easiest way to fr-"

"How in the fuck did you figure that? I'm going to be a shit parent, I know, but you were going to make up for that." He snapped, dropping her hands as he stood up. He suppressed the frustrated scream that threatened to escape him as he ran his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly. He closed his eyes as he began to pace, not wanting to watch Saiyuri's disappointed expression.

"You'll be fine, Levi. You'll do whatever it takes to keep Mikasa safe. I have always been certain of that." She insisted. Levi froze as her words processed in his mind.

She had always known this was a possibility?

"…you did this, you made this fucking decision; you kept this secret from me, so that Mikasa can get away from her heritage." He stated, shooting her a dirty look as he realized just how fucked up this situation was going to get. "How in the fuck do you expect me to fight your father for custody of her? How in the hell do you expect me to keep her alive? Saiyuri, I'm a drug addicted whore who can barely keep me alive." He snapped. This was all so fucking pointless. He wasn't cut out for this shit. The kid wouldn't survive for more than two weeks in his care.

"I kept my illness quiet so that you could be free as well, Levi. I have a list of resources for the two of you. Next week, you will be flying out to America." As Saiyuri began to explain, Levi could feel his world slipping out of his control. This kid wasn't something that he had been opposed to. It wouldn't mess with his day to day life of working the streets so that he could keep a roof over Isabel and Farlan's heads. He was going to support it from afar. But now…how in the hell was he going to support himself and a newborn?

"What if I refuse?" He blurted out before his mind could catch up with his mouth. He expected Saiyuri to pout or glare. However, she simply chuckled at him.

"Oh Levi." She said as she shook her head, amusement in her dark eyes. "We both know you won't. Do you really want _my_ father laying his hands on _your_ daughter?" She asked simply. He felt himself give in to his primal, protective instincts, and he curled his hands in to fists, shooting Saiyuri a dark glare.

"That cock sucking bastard will never touch her. He declared his grey eyes hardening with his resolve. The urge to find her, the baby he hadn't wanted, had never laid eyes on, and run was so very strong. Just standing here was making him anxious. He wanted to grab her and go, to hell with the consequences. At least then she would be safe.

Saiyuri's smug grin brought him out of his adrenaline rush and he shot her a dirty look.

"Bitch." He grumbled, returning to his spot on her bed. She chuckled, reaching for him once more. He didn't love her, Levi mused as their hands joined together once more. She didn't love him. Hell, she loved that blond childhood friend of hers. They were just two people caught up in the fucked up, Asian drug war who happened to have drunken sex and make a kid. As he watched her pale even more so and began to cough, he realized that he would genuinely miss her.

"Here." He offered her the glass of water on the table, rubbing her back to help her breath. She shot him a grateful smile as she sipped. Levi closed his eyes, reaching in to his jacket pocket to grab the syringe.

She understood him best, after Kenny, Isabel, and Farlan. She didn't judge him as he lifted up his shirt sleeve and inserted the needle, pumping the heroin in to his blood stream. She didn't judge him as he tossed it, five more, and a bag of pills in to her trash can. She hadn't judged him when he showed up to her doctor's appointments smelling like sex and alcohol, but full of cash to pay for her bills. She didn't judge him for doing what he had to do, because she understood that it was for their baby.

"Fuck." Levi swore as her coughing started again. His eyes widened when she pulled her hands away from her mouth, and they were covered in blood. He quickly pressed the 'call for assistance' button and pulled her close, ignoring the dribble of saliva and blood that was wetting his shoulder.

Levi didn't remember much after that. At some point, he must have called Kenny because he was the one to drive him and Mikasa home that night, with the two strapped in and bundled up against the February cold air in the passenger seat of his sports car.

He clearly remembered two events in the hospital. The first had been as the attendants pried him off of Saiyuri's failing body so that the doctors and nurses could attempt to save her. As he was being pulled out of the room, her heart stopped. The sound of her flat lining would be the background noise of his nightmares for the rest of his life.

The second was his meeting with Mikasa. After Saiyuri had been declared dead, the hospital's family lawyer had arrived to give full custody of her to him. As her father, he was next in line for it. The lawyer warned him of the custody battle that would probably happen with the mother's family, but he hadn't paid much attention to that, his only goal to find his daughter and protect her.

As the lawyer left to bundle up the paperwork for their leave, an elderly nurse brought Mikasa in to meet her father.

"Here is your Daddy, sweetheart. We're going to miss this little cutie, sir. She's so well behaved." She commented, smiling at Levi. He froze as he was handed his daughter, and it was on instinct alone that he managed to not drop her. Her body was wrapped in a pink body suit and mittens, and a pink blanket. He pulled her close to his chest, ignoring the protests his arms gave at the unfamiliar grip he had on her tiny body. One of his hands cupped the back of her head and he lifted her up a bit so that he could take in her appearance for the first time.

Newborns were not beautiful creatures. They were wrinkled and pink and didn't really have any redeeming qualities. Yet as he noted the things Saiyuri had pointed out, Levi realized that it wasn't the baby's appearance that was beautiful. It was her existence. She was so innocent and pure, born from two people that were most definitely not. He let out a quiet chuckle when her baby blue eyes opened and met his in a defiant glare.

Looked like the kid got his 'give no fucks' attitude, he mused with a pleased smirk.

"Oi, Mikasa." He spoke. Her eyes widened at being addressed by such an unfamiliar voice. At least in the womb, she was used to her mother's voice. The nurses were all just as feminine. His masculine voice must have been a culture shock to her newborn mind. "Welcome to the real world. Its shit. Hopefully I can make it a little less shitty for you." He murmured. She blinked up at him for a seconds before her little hand wiggled free of the blanket and she reached for him. He captured her hand, offering her a rare smile of affection.

This little being in his arms was going to be his entire world. A new one, free of the sex and drugs and death. Mikasa was going to be his rebirth, and he wasn't going to take it for granted. She gripped his finger as tightly as she could, and he felt himself melt. For the first time in his life, Levi Ackerman gave away his heart. Mikasa could do with him as she pleased, and he would be okay with that.

"Enough of this pink shit." He grumbled, taking off her little glove. She flexed her fingers and gave him a pleased grin, reaching for his hand. He pressed a tiny kiss to the back of her hand and set her down on the table. Levi then disrobed her of all of her pink. It wasn't a good color for girls. It made them look fragile. His daughter certainly wasn't going to fall in to that category. As she stared up at him from beneath her tuff of dark black hair, she grinned and wiggled her nearly bare body in joy. He grinned back, reaching for the diaper bag the nurse had left.

After she was dressed in white, a much better color in his opinion, he slipped off his jacket and wrapped her up in it. Kenny's ringtone blared from the phone in his back pocket and he knew that he had arrived downstairs. Tossing the diaper bag over his shoulder, he rearranged Mikasa in his arms.

"Let's find that lawyer douche that has your paper work and blow this joint." He said to his daughter. Mikasa yawned as she burrowed in to the warmth of his jacket. As they exited the room, Levi braced himself for a future of changes. He wasn't sure he was cut out to be a parent, but he was going to try his damnedest to be the best he could be.

Mikasa deserved that much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for reading the next installment of The Ackerman Chronicles! I should be posting another oneshot within the next two weeks! I think it will either be Eren's Ackerman(focusing on Levi/Eren getting together, and then Mikasa's reaction), or Grant Ackerman(Mikasa and Grant's wedding).

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
